1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image scanning and processing system, comprising a scanner for generating a stream of data encoding a scanned image; a controller for controlling and processing data received from the scanner; and a file storage wherein, in use, the stream of data is written to a master file saved in the file storage and the controller is configured to create a preview image with a lower data size than the scanned image from at least part of the data encoding the scanned image.
The invention also relates to a method of scanning and processing an image, comprising scanning an original and thereby generating a stream of data, encoding the scanned image, saving the scanned image in a master file, and creating a preview image with a lower data size than the scanned image from at least part of the data encoding the scanned image. The invention also relates to a method of selecting one of a plurality of master files comprising data encoding a scanned image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When scanning a number of documents, for example for electronic archiving purposes or to create copies, it is desirable that an operator can check the scanned image to determine whether the scan is of high enough quality. It may be desirable, for instance to check whether the scan resolution is high enough to show all the details in a critical region. It is thus desired that the operator be able to select certain regions in the scanned image, and be able to view them at the resolution used to scan the original.
Examples of the above-mentioned method for scanning a document, and image scanning and processing system are known from European Patent Application Publication No. 0 589 724A. This publication relates to an electronic image processing system. In this system, an initial high-resolution image is held in a high capacity storing unit. The system comprises a small capacity high speed storing unit and is arranged to transfer portions of the initial high-resolution image to the small capacity high speed storing unit a portion at a time. The system also comprises a viewing store for storing data representing an image to be displayed and a monitor for displaying the image. The system is arranged to operate in a preview mode. In this preview mode, image data is down converted and written to a destination area for output to the viewing store. The down-conversion of the data is performed by the control processor.
In the prior art, if an operator wishes to select a section from the scanned image, a preview image of the entire scanned image would have to be created first. This requires processing of all the data comprised in the master file. From a display of the preview image, the user would be able to select a section of the scanned image. This could then be retrieved from the master file for display. But, such a process is time consuming and strains the processing capacity of the controller and its memory to the utmost. Additionally, if one wanted to check a second area, the whole process would have to be repeated again, rendering the system to be rather inefficient.